Journal vs Diary Part 2
by Dynetyven
Summary: Dean has burned Sam's diary, and Sam has gone missing. Will Sam ever forgive Dean, will Dean ever find Sam? Is this really a crack story, and if so, why am I still writting it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sam's diary has been burned, where will he go to, to vent his frustrations?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or Twitter.

* * *

**Samuel Winchester. **Samuel Winchester.

I have decided to keep my records here, at least this place will be Dean-free and i can have my privacy. Dear Mom i miss you.

Posted 2 minutes ago.

* * *

If you liked this chapter, please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Dean has no idea where Sam is, or how he is doing.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Sam has been missing for over a week. He just up and left everybody. He is pulling another one of his tricks. I swear I am gonna rip him a new one, when I get my hands on him. However tracking his cell has so far proven fruitless. He has either turned it of, or he has gotten a new one, in a name I don't know about.

I really never should have burned that damned Diary. Called Bobby and all I got was a damn idjit. Guess Sammy hasn't been calling in there either. Tried Helen's place, and after an hour of lecturing and getting torn a new one over the phone, it became evident she didn't know where Sam was either.

Dammit Sam where are you?

* * *

If you liked this chapter, please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **A frustrated Bobby.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dear God.

The Winchester's will be the end of me, please look over Sam, and I will take care of Dean. Rumsfeldt will chew Dean a new one. Have been calling every hunter I know, and asked them to keep an eye out for Sam. However so far all have come up blank.

On another note, there has been little or no supernatural activity since Sam went missing, I pray that the two things do not have something in common.

* * *

If you liked this chapter, please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sam has found peace with his true love Julie.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural or Inflatable sex dolls or Twitter.

* * *

TWITTER UPDATE:

**Samuel Winchester. **Samuel Winchester.

California surfing, paradise with no one to call me names and drag me to bars. Here i have all I need with Julie. What we have is real. 33

Posted 1 minute ago.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Dean is worried. Can it get much worse?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or Twitter.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Sam's trail is cold, only know he has been by Bobby. As bobby told me Sam's door was unlocked and a beer was missing. This isn't like Sam at all, we talked about it, and Bobby has put up more devils traps, just in case. Bobby has been calling every hunter there is, even Gordon. However Bobby didn't ask about Sam, just the regular questioning about hunts and stuff.

Sam where are you? Dad if you are listening. Please keep an eye on Sam till I find him. It wont take long. Please I need to know someone is watching over his sorry ass.

Update:

Apparently there is a thing called Twitter. Sam is there, with the girl Julie. Damn I hope she isn't a demon, or worse. A shape shifter or skinwalker. By god I hope she is a Succubus.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sam gets revenge on his Barbie.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own supernatural, Impala or Ebay.

* * *

TWITTER UPDATE:

**Samuel Winchester. **Samuel Winchester.

Dear followers: If you like classic cars, then go to ebay and search for black impala 67, very cheap. Pick it up for free!

Posted 6 hours ago

EbaY

Motors – Cars & Trucks – Classic Impala 67

Well kept beauty for sale, perfect shaped black and classic. No rust or other flaws. Price $1,500.00 4d 4h 15m

TWITTER UPDATE:

**Samuel Winchester. **Samuel Winchester.

Dean has found me, wait till he finds out that the Impala is gone now.

Posted 2 hours ago

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Dean gets pissed.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own supernatural.

* * *

Dear Journal.

Sam has declared war.

He has sold my baby, I swear I am gonna tear him and that Julie a new one. There is NO way he is getting away with it. However stuck at bar, with hot bartender and purple nurples lined up. I'll come after Sam tomorrow. I hope he has made peace with his God.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sam's diary has been burned, where will he go to, to vent his frustrations?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or Twitter.

* * *

**Samuel Winchester. **Samuel Winchester.

Dean is on to me, however I do not care, there is no way he can find us. We have the beaches for us self. Julie is hotter than ever.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Dean is getting closer to Sam.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or Twitter.

* * *

**Dean Winchester. **Deab Winchester.

Come out, come out where ever you are. I am not gonna kill you, only disfigure you!

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, thanks.


End file.
